


Last Age of Elves: For What He is Worth, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General, Slash, smut. (Legolas/Elrohir)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2005-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrohir's smothering protectiveness and a careless insult questioning Legolas's faith tossed in a fit of anger causes a strain between the lovers that threatens to rip their relationship apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Author's Note:** One of a series of stories on Legolas and Elrohir, telling of their relationship through the Third Age. 

R rating is for light to moderate angst and sexual situations. 

Many thanks to my wonderful beta! 

**WARNING** : Slash, smut. (Legolas/Elrohir) 

***** 

This Abomination

"Explain yourself!" Elrohir said, the words coming out in a soft, dangerous growl. His argent eyes flashed, and his jaw twitched as he maintained his grip on the unfortunate one. 

"My Lord, please, let go of me - I - " Heldir choked as he tried to draw a breath. "I did not mean any disrespect - " 

The icy eyes narrowed in suspicion. Elrohir's legendary temper was slow to rouse, but once it was, the effects were fearsome to behold, as the unfortunate sculptor was discovering. 

"My Lord, please, I cannot breath - " 

"No disrespect?" Elrohir said. 

"No, my Lord!" 

"Such vileness, and you claim no disrespect!" 

"It was an act of appreciation, Lord Elrohir!" 

What Heldir had been about to say was lost as Elrohir let go of his throat, and in one swift motion, flipped him over the side into a large fountain. Having done that, he turned on his heels, and marched away, still seething, leaving the poor sculptor to pick his bedraggled self up and climb out of Elrond's most prized fountain. 

*** 

"What has left you in such a black humour this early in the morning, Roh?" Legolas said as Elrohir flung open the doors and strode into their bedchamber. 

Elrohir did not answer, and instead sunk into a large armchair, staring into the flames before him. Legolas smiled to himself and returned to his book, believing it to be a temporary irritation that would soon blow over. 

When more minutes passed and Elrohir neither moved nor spoke, Legolas looked up once more and studied him. He took in the rapid rising and falling of his chest, and the grinding of teeth. 

Setting aside his book, Legolas kicked off the sheets and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

"Roh, what is wrong?" 

Elrohir glowered back at him. 

"Have I done something to displease you?" Legolas said, anxiously. He approached Elrohir's armchair, kneeling down before him and laying a hand on his arm. 

"Melethron, please, tell me!" 

"Of all the vilest things I have seen!" 

"I am afraid you need to explain yourself further. After all, I am hardly skilled in the art of mind-reading!" Legolas said, enveloping Elrohir's hand in his own and interweaving their fingers together. 

Elrohir flashed a weak smile at him, and Legolas had to hide his own, while starting to massage his knuckles with a thumb. 

"Come, Roh, do not get so worked up! I am certain it can be worked out - " 

A sharp rapping on the door, and Legolas sighed, before crossing over to open it. 

Elladan stood in the doorway, breathless. 

"Hullo, Elladan, what brings you here?" 

"Roh, there you are!" Elladan said, striding up to his twin. 

"Nice to see you too," Legolas muttered under his breath and shut the door. 

"Ada would like to know why you tossed Grandmother's sculptor into his fountain!" Elladan said. "And would also like an explanation for why you tried to kill him before that!" 

Legolas's eyes widened in disbelief. Elrohir would never hurt anybody, unless - 

Seeing Elrohir scowl, Elladan did not give in and continued to tower over him. 

"If not for Legolas's flabbergasted expression, I would think it something to do with him!" 

"What do you mean?" Legolas protested. 

"You should know that you are the only reason Roh would hurt another!" Elladan said, before he turned back to Elrohir. "Ada is waiting!" 

"Perhaps you would like to see for yourself?" Elrohir rose and faced his brother. 

"I do not know what you are talking about!" 

Legolas was between both brothers in an instant, nudging them apart, and winding an arm around Elrohir's waist. 

"Calm down, Roh," he murmured into Elrohir's ear. 

Elrohir sighed and gave in, forgetting part of his anger, just as he always found himself doing. He reached up and stroked Legolas's face, whispering, "I am sorry, Lass, I did not mean to be so harsh to you!" 

Elladan coughed and the pair turned to him. 

"What?" Elrohir said, not impressed. 

"You were going to show us the reason for your madness!" 

"Follow me, then!" 

Elladan rolled his eyes at a bemused Legolas, and they followed him up a seldom used path. 

"It is Naneth's garden!" Elladan said, recognition dawning upon him. 

"Ada built it for her so that she could enjoy winter as if it were at the height of summer. She was used to the milder climates of Lorién," Elrohir said when he saw Legolas's puzzled smile. "None of us have been here since she left us. The memories are too painful to bear." 

"I am sorry, Roh," Legolas said. 

"Why should you be? 

"Heldir has taken over the place," Elrohir said, scowling. "He approached Ada and asked to use it, and Ada agreed. I found out about it when I overheard a conversation between Ada and Glorfindel - " 

"And decided to check it out for yourself? Valar, Roh, it is Ada's decision to make! Why did you get so worked up over such a trivial issue?" 

Elrohir yanked open the door and strode into the realm protected by glass panes to keep it heated through Imladris's cold winters. 

Elladan and Legolas followed, entering a different world. Overgrown vines and weeds had taken over, covering the formerly intricate wooden benches, fountains, and even the glass panes. The air was heavy with melancholy and despair. Sculpting tools were strewn around the place, evidence of its more recent use. 

"It was Ada's wedding present to Naneth. She did not like winter, finding it cold and barren. Dan and I were begotten in here." Elrohir's voice was hollow, but there was no mistaking the anger beneath the surface. 

"Roh." Elladan was overwhelmed by the sight. "I still do not understand." 

Elrohir walked up to what was a heavy velvet cloth draped over a tall figure, and ripped off the cloth with a brute force quite uncharacteristic of him. 

" _This_ is what is wrong!" 

Both Legolas and Elladan gasped out loud, unable to believe their eyes. 

"Ah," Legolas said, the one syllable conveying the comprehension and surprise both he and Elladan felt. His cheeks were blushing a healthy shade of pink. 

To Elrohir's great consternation, Elladan let out a loud snigger, which was followed by chortles as the look on Elrohir's face grew more furious and scandalised. 

"You laugh, Dan! You laugh, at this filthy - " 

"Roh." Legolas tried to take his hand, but was rejected. 

Elladan was gasping, trying to contain his laughter. "You should see your face! And you too, Legolas!" 

"I would like to see your face should such a sculpture of yourself be made!" Legolas said, not quite managing to rid himself of his embarrassment. 

"Now you understand why I flipped him in the fountain! Would that it were the Bruinen I threw him into instead!" 

"You must admit it is very well-carved!" 

Elrohir spun around to face his twin, incredulous. "How could you praise such a monstrosity?" 

"And I must say he has made Legolas rather well-endowed indeed - " 

"Elladan Elrondion!" Elrohir cried, and would have attacked his brother had Legolas not held him back. 

"Hush, Roh," Legolas said, although he shot a scowl at Elladan. "I had no idea he had this in mind." 

"What!" Elrohir choked. "Are you saying you were aware of this?" 

Legolas let out a sigh of exasperation. "Roh, you are being most unreasonable. Heldir approached me a few weeks ago and asked if I minded him carving a sculpture of me. I agreed, of course, and even gave him a few sittings, where he did some quick sketches - " 

"You gave him a few sittings? Why did I not hear of this before?" Elrohir demanded. 

"Need I tell you everything I do, Roh?" 

"I suppose, given the circumstances, it would have been much better for me to have been kept in the dark." 

"What are you implying, Roh?" 

"A most curious sculpture this is, do you not think? Hardly something one would come up with for a dining hall!" 

Something snapped inside Legolas, and his face froze, all the gentleness leaving it. 

"No, Elrohir. I suppose not, given how _dignified_ you are. For your information, I did not pose nude for him, despite what you might think of me." 

"Since when did my opinion count?" 

"Roh," Elladan said, as Legolas stalked off. 

"What?" 

"I think you should wait here," Elladan said, and ran off after Legolas. 

***** 

**Sindarin Translations:** Melethron - lover Ada - Papa/daddy Naneth - mother 


	2. What He Is Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrohir's smothering protectiveness and a careless insult questioning Legolas's faith tossed in a fit of anger causes a strain between the lovers that threatens to rip their relationship apart.

When Elladan came back, Elrohir was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the glass house, staring at the floor covered in leaves and dust. 

"Roh, do you realise what you just did?" 

Elrohir did not answer, and Elladan suppressed an urge to scream. 

"Legolas is upset, Roh." 

"Surprisingly, that was what I felt too after seeing this - " 

"Roh, you do not understand. Legolas is _very_ upset. You just accused him of something so terrible that the Valar would have thrust him deep within Mandos's Halls and cursed him for it." 

Elrohir looked up, and was about to retort when realisation came upon him. 

"Yes, Roh. It was what you implied." 

Elrohir felt his stomach do a turn. 

"He never knew what Heldir was planning. In fact, he had requested for the sculpture to be given to you, as a present for your begetting day." 

"No!" Horror filled Elrohir as the full implication of what had just occurred sunk in. He had accused Legolas of being faithless, of adultery, something so serious to the Firstborn that it was never mentioned, not even in jest. 

"Yes, Roh." 

"Valar, Elladan, I did not mean to - " 

"I have never seen Legolas shed tears since he was a child, Roh." 

Elrohir felt a sharp pain shoot through him. What had he done? For Legolas to hear such words coming from Elrohir - 

"Dan, I - " Elrohir was trembling. "Where is he?" 

Elladan shook his head. "He is quite inconsolable, and wanted to be left alone. I tried, Roh, but he was too upset." 

"Valar - " Elrohir hit his head hard. "I am such a fool! Such a heartless fool, too!" 

To make matters worse, Elladan stared back at him for an age before speaking, "Roh, you know how Legolas feels about such matters - " 

Elrohir did not have to be reminded that Legolas considered himself unworthy of Elrohir, a belief voiced by his enemies, and a bigoted few who felt the noble house of Imladris had no business with a Silvan Elf, one of the Dark Folk. Of course, Elrohir had tried to point out to Legolas that their detractors had conveniently left out how he was of royal Sindarin ancestry, but knew that Legolas remained unconvinced deep down. 

"What do I do, Dan?" 

"You have to convince him once more of his worth, Roh. Legolas feels he can never be worthy of you." 

"He is worth a thousand times more than my tactless mouth, only capable of rousing such hurt!" 

"Then it is something you need to let him know, Roh." 

*** 

Elrohir was late for dinner that night, and was relieved to see Legolas sat at his place when he entered the room. Yet, a further glance revealed him to be listlessly picking at his food, not partaking in any of the conversation going around the table. 

"Come join us, Elrohir!" Elrond called, and Elrohir took his seat next to Legolas, who did not even look up to acknowledge his presence. 

"Some explanations are in order for your behaviour today," Elrond said as he motioned for a servant to bring food for Elrohir. 

Elrohir reached for Legolas's hand, but was brushed away as Legolas rose from his seat, muttered a brief apology, and walked out of the room, eyes still downcast. 

"What?" Glorfindel said as all turned eyes on Elrohir, who felt the sickening feeling of guilt rise even further. 

"Legolas told me he suffered a nasty blow to his head while training, Roh, so do not worry too much about him," Elladan said before Elrohir could speak. 

"I should see to him, then!" Elrohir cried, seizing the opportunity to escape from the intense scrutiny of his father and Glorfindel. 

Elladan held him back. "Do not go. You know how Legolas hates to be fussed over like a child. Have some dinner first." 

Elrohir could only manage a few mouthfuls of his dinner, trying very hard to pretend nothing was amiss. His distress was noticed by Elrond, who smiled at him. 

"Go and check on Legolas if it will make you feel better. Just promise me that you will both have a good supper after this!" 

Elrohir managed a watery smile and fled the scene, heading straight back to his bedchamber. Once there, he found, to his relief, that Legolas was sitting in an armchair, legs pulled close to him. His chin was resting on his knees as he stared at the ground. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he did not notice Elrohir's entry. 

"Lass?" 

Legolas raised his eyes and looked at Elrohir, raw hurt displayed across his face, and his eyes starting to mist up again. 

"Lass, Valar, I am so sorry - " 

"A visit back to Mirkwood is long overdue." 

Elrohir's blood ran cold. "Please, I did not mean - " 

Legolas rose and picked up his weapons, heading for the door. 

"No!" Elrohir cried, grabbing his arm desperately. 

"I will stay for a month. It has been long since I saw Adar. Maybe I will find a way to relieve you of our bond." 

"Please, listen to me!" 

"Let go, Elrohir, you are hurting me." 

"I will not let you go ere you look at me!" 

Legolas refused, and continued to stare at the ground. 

"Do not do this to me, Lass! I cannot survive without you! At least consent to stay in Imladris a little longer while I make up for my foolishness!" 

A look of pain flashed across Legolas's face. Why did Elrohir have to make him feel like this? The sound of him pleading just caused more hurt to run though Legolas. In front of Elrohir, he was so - vulnerable. 

"I want to be alone." 

Elrohir could only watch on in dismay as Legolas left the room, holding his body straight and stiff. 

*** 

Elrohir was still awake when Legolas returned, well past midnight. He remained still as Legolas climbed into the bed. It was an age before either of them fell asleep, each falling into uneasy dreams. 


	3. A Fool's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrohir's smothering protectiveness and a careless insult questioning Legolas's faith tossed in a fit of anger causes a strain between the lovers that threatens to rip their relationship apart.

A Fool's Love

The next few days were miserable for Elrohir. Legolas was refusing to discuss the matter with him, and disappeared for hours on end, only returning late at night. Elrond had tried to enquire about the situation with them, but his questions were brushed aside. 

Unable to take his brother's and Legolas's moping anymore, Elladan arranged for them to go on a patrol to the edge of the Misty Mountains to investigate reports of evil stirring within. Elrohir had jumped at the chance, and Legolas could only agree, with Elrond's piercing gaze fixed on him. 

The patrol set out early the next day, and the pair had to put on a front of normality for the other warriors with them, a charade which both found tiring and strenuous. Even lying with Legolas by his side, when they rested after days of gruelling marching, Elrohir could not bring himself to wrap his arms around his body. It was a good thing, then, that Elrohir was known not to favour intimacy with Legolas in the presence of others, for he could not bear the thought of whispers and careful glances around them. 

"Lass?" Elrohir called, aware that Legolas was not asleep. 

Legolas stiffened up. 

"Lass?" Elrohir tried again. 

"Yes?" 

"Can we talk?" Elrohir pushed himself up to his elbow and stared hard at his lover's back, willing him to turn over. 

"About?" 

"Lass, I was a fool." 

Legolas took in a deep breath before saying, "I love you, Roh." 

Elrohir was shocked at how small Legolas sounded, and at the fear and confusion in his voice. 

"Come, Lass, let us move somewhere else," he whispered, reaching out and rubbing his back. 

Legolas obeyed, getting up and following his lead to where they could not be overheard. 

"Lass, there is nothing I can say or do to make amends for my mistake. How can I make you forgive me?" 

"What is there to forgive when I have never held anything against you? How can I, when I love you? I love you so much, Roh, that it hurts." 

Elrohir pulled Legolas into his arms and held on. 

"I cannot bear the thought that I am never able to give you what you deserve after all you have done for me, Roh. But I still cannot help but love you so - " 

"Lass, what are you talking about? How can you say that you are not worthy." 

"We both know that I am tainted, Roh." 

"We bound ourselves together with a love so pure that it transcends everything." 

"All I wanted to do was to give you something for once, to please you." 

Tears came to Elrohir's eyes. 

"Lass, I am so sorry - " 

"I never realised how unhappy you would be, I did not want you to be - " 

Legolas was cut off when Elrohir flung him aside with a loud cry. He drew the dagger hidden within his boot and embedded his sharp blade into the attacking creature. Legolas too responded, fighting aside two of the goblins with his long knife. 

Turning back to check on Elrohir, the blood drained from his face as he saw Elrohir fall forward. Screaming, Legolas beat away at his attackers, trying to reach Elrohir amidst the creatures that started homing in on the fallen Peredhel like vultures. 

"Roh!" Legolas reached Elrohir. All he could see were enemies that strove to take them down. No, he would not allow them to harm Elrohir. He used his body to cover Elrohir's, and the world turned to blackness. 


	4. To Heal His Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrohir's smothering protectiveness and a careless insult questioning Legolas's faith tossed in a fit of anger causes a strain between the lovers that threatens to rip their relationship apart.

To Heal His Wounds

When Legolas awoke, he found himself being tended to by a patrol member, and that he was still lying in the forest. 

Sitting up abruptly, he cried, "Roh!" 

Strong hands attempted to push him down, but Legolas started struggling. 

"Roh!" he shouted, as events started coming back to him. 

Gwenophor, the patrol leader, came up to him. 

"Legolas, calm down, we are attending to Elrohir - " 

Legolas did not listen, and instead tried to crawl in the direction of where he last remembered Elrohir to be. The soldiers relented, and allowed him to find his way to Elrohir. A loud gasp was released when the sight of Elrohir's fallen state, with his numerous injuries, came to Legolas. 

"Roh!" Legolas rushed forward and grasped his hand, tears springing to his eyes. "Is he alright?" he asked Gilnath, who had been attending to Elrohir. 

Gwenophor helped Legolas into a more comfortable position. 

"Lord Legolas, please allow us to attend to him," Gilnath said. 

"Please, Roh, do not leave me!" 

"Legolas," Gwenophor said. 

"I am sorry for being so cold to you these past weeks, Roh!" 

His plea reached Elrohir, who started to stir. 

"Lass," he croaked. "Are you still angry with me?" 

Legolas broke into a relieved smile and leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. Elrohir's eyes widened. 

"Valar, Roh, I was so scared when I saw you fall!" 

Elrohir looked up into his face, while Legolas started pressing kisses to his hands and examining his wounds. 

"Lass, you are crying." 

"I cannot survive without you, Roh. Please, promise me not to do this again!" 

Gwenophor, who had retreated to a polite distance when Elrohir had woken, drew closer as he saw how Elrohir was suffering from his injuries. 

"Legolas, we need to tend to Elrohir," he said, signalling for Gilnath to resume binding Elrohir's wounds. 

Legolas seemed not to hear, and instead tore off a strip from his shirt, poured some healing water over it, and started wiping Elrohir's face. He was relieved to see that the blood wiped away to reveal no wounds, save for a small cut on the bridge of his nose. He applied a salve to that, taking the utmost care to relieve any discomfort. 

His devotion and meticulous attention did not escape the notice of any around, and brought back his earlier words to Elrohir. 

"I am a warrior, Lass, and it is by choice that I risk my life, to defend all that is worth defending; to defend you." 

Legolas had slit open Elrohir's tunic, and was peering at his broken collarbone. 

"Please, Roh, rest. I am afraid this is going to hurt while I bind it." 

Legolas turned to retrieve some bandages, revealing a bruise on the side of his forehead which had swelled to a large size, partially hidden by his hairline. 

"Valar, Lass, you are hurt too!" Elrohir cried. "Gwenophor, Legolas is hurt!" 

Gwenophor tried to pull Legolas aside, but failed. Instead, Legolas cupped Elrohir's face in a palm, forcing their eyes to meet. It was not a moment too soon, for Gilnath exerted a sudden force to set his collarbone, causing excruciating pain to shoot through Elrohir, who fainted, his last conscious thought being that of staring up into the adoring face of his mate. 

Gilnath bound his shoulder, and, together with Legolas, finished attending to the other injuries. By this time, the other members of the patrol had finished constructing litters in which to carry the other injured and their fallen Lord. Legolas left Elrohir then, returning to the battle-site, and started sifting through the piles of Orc-bodies, resisting the urge to gag at the foul stench. It was not long before he found Elrohir's broadsword. 

Seeing that Elrohir was still unconscious, he turned to Gwenophor. 

"What is the casualty count?" 

"Five injured; Nissuwair did not make it." 

Legolas let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, breathing a silent prayer to the Valar for his fallen comrade's feä. 

"I would that this ends. So many lives lost, so many hurts." 

"We live in dark times, Legolas. Another ship sails next month. My father will be among those who have chosen." 

Legolas looked up, his eyes filled with sympathy and pain. "I am sorry, Gwenophor." 

"Nay, do not be, mellon. Our parting is only temporary. We will meet again when I choose to leave these shores." 

"It will be a while yet ere we even start contemplating leaving," Legolas said, casting an eye on Elrohir. "There is much that binds us here." 

"Elrohir loves you and holds you in the highest regard, Legolas," Gwenophor said. "I have never heard him talk of any other in the terms he attributes to you." 

His inadvertent words struck home at Legolas's heart. 

"He would have been happy, dying so that you could live." 

Legolas had to turn away so that Gwenophor would not see the tears that had built up in his eyes. 

"Shall we head back to Imladris? There may be more Orcs out here," he said, before walking over to Elrohir and insisting on carrying one end of the litter. 


	5. Redemption of an Elf-Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrohir's smothering protectiveness and a careless insult questioning Legolas's faith tossed in a fit of anger causes a strain between the lovers that threatens to rip their relationship apart.

The days that followed were quiet as Elrohir started healing. Legolas was by his side at all times, tending to him, easing his pain. Elrond had to step in at times to force Legolas back to his rooms to rest, and always gave in when Legolas was once again by Elrohir's bedside, watching over him, just a few hours later. 

And so Elrohir recovered, the subject of his mate's adoration, but still, he could not help but feel cold every time he thought of how he had hurt Legolas those weeks ago. Even now, Elrohir could tell that Legolas was hesitant at times with his ministrations, as if he were unsure of his place. 

Once Elrohir was well enough to start walking on his own and had been allowed to move out of the healing houses back to the chambers he shared with Legolas, he started disappearing for hours on end. At first, Legolas would grow frantic, turning the entire household upside down searching for him in vain. But as the days went by, and Elrohir still continued to disappear without any explanations, Legolas started to feel familiar doubt eating at him again. Not that Elrohir was ignoring him when he was around. In fact, Elrohir positively increased the level of affections towards his mate, so much so that Legolas felt uncomfortable with his sudden urge to walk down the corridors of the household with a hand planted around his waist, or to share lingering kisses with him at the dinner table, to much eye-rolling from the rest of the family. Why, there were even times when Elrohir dropped a hand under the table onto his lap, causing him to choke on his food and eventually flee with muttered excuses when he could keep himself in control no longer, ears burning. It was not the acts of love which discomfited him, but that Elrohir, who was at best reserved in the presence of all but the closest of his family, was pressing him to the wall in a public corridor, peppering his neck with kisses. 

And there was also the way Elrohir would sometimes return late at night and fall asleep the minute his head touched the pillows, a tantalising floral scent clinging to him that spoke of exotic blooms and wondrous blossoms that drove the Wood-elf in Legolas wild with curiosity. Yet Elrohir refused to explain any of it, and so Legolas was left gasping in wake of his lover's ministrations. 

While Elrohir had always been uninhibited with Legolas in private, he was almost wild and feral now, but still maintaining his ability to be in tune with all his love's needs and wants. So many garments were torn and so many sheets were ruined by Elrohir's inventive initiations with custards, strawberries, and much worse, that Legolas, always the one who cared less about what others thought, felt his face burn with embarrassment whenever the servants threw the pair indulgent, knowing looks. Elrohir, on the other hand, simply grinned back and let his hand around Legolas's waist to drop lower. 

Even Elladan's complaining about getting no sleep did not seem to faze Elrohir, and in fact seemed to stoke the flames even more. Elladan had caved in and moved from his room adjacent to Elrohir's to a guestchamber, hoping that his twin's unusual ardour was just a passing phase. And there were the days when Legolas could barely walk, and his collar was not high enough to cover the telling marks on his throat. Still, Elrohir did not seem in the least bothered, and continued with his aberrant behaviour. 

It was on a fine winter's day that the pair were eating a late breakfast in the dining room, sat, at Legolas's insistence, across from one another. 

"Good afternoon, sluggards!" Elladan cried, bounding into the room, his grin growing wider at the sight of Legolas avoiding his gaze. 

"How are we feeling this morning?" he asked Legolas, who shot Elrohir a dark look and did not answer. 

"Ada has noticed the both of you have been cloistered in your chambers and not emerged for the past two days, and was starting to wonder if all was well!" 

"Nothing a good dose of healing salve did not help, was it not, Lass?" Elrohir said, rising from his seat and approaching Legolas. 

Once he reached Legolas, he wrapped his hands around his neck, and started caressing him. 

"Stop it, Roh," Legolas said, even though his body started responding. 

"Stop what?" Elrohir murmured, taking the silk cloth Elladan passed to him, pulling it over Legolas's eyes and fastening the blindfold. 

Legolas started to protest, but his hands were likewise bound with another piece of silk, and Elrohir pressed a hand to his mouth. 

"Come, Legolas," Elrohir purred into his ear. 

"But I have yet to finish my meal!" Legolas said in a last-ditch attempt to resist whatever it was the twins had planned for him. 

"You will be more than sated later," Elrohir said, helping him to rise from the chair and guiding him along the way. "Trust me." 

"Have fun," Legolas heard Elladan say, confirming his involvement in the affair. 

"We will," Elrohir said, leading Legolas out of the room and outdoors. 

Legolas's senses took over where sight failed him, and he realised they were walking through Elrond's gardens, the cold winter air almost refreshing on his skin. The temperature increased, and Legolas was assaulted by the maddening scents he had been smelling on Elrohir over the past weeks, only ten times stronger and more invigorating. 

Elrohir took leave of him for a brief moment, before returning once more, and removing the blindfold with a flourish. 

Legolas gasped out loud at the sight before him. It was too much to take in all at once, for he was stood in Celebrian's winter garden, restored by Elrohir. Flowers and trees of all varieties even he could not name filled the glasshouse, together with soft rugs, tapestries, satin drapes, and silk cushions. In one corner a low table had been set and laid out for two, and in another stood Heldir's completed statue of himself, framed by trees with golden leaves. Candles were burning in various parts of the glasshouse, giving off their soft fragrances, competing with incense and flowers for his attention. 

Elrohir was watching him for a reaction. 

"Is it to your liking?" 

Tears sprung to Legolas's eyes. He was at a loss for words, and could only stare at his smiling Elf-knight. 

"What have I done to deserve this?" he asked after regaining his voice. 

"By just being my sweet Greenleaf." 

At once, Elrohir's behaviour in the past weeks made sense to Legolas. He had been trying to make amends for his careless words uttered in this very garden by showing all just how much he loved Legolas, and how much he meant to him. He had thrown aside all inhibitions as it mattered not what others said, but what he felt for Legolas. 

"Do you know what day today is?" Elrohir continued, taking Legolas's hand in his own, and leading him through an arch of roses. 

"Ai, Roh, it is the day we bound ourselves together. I thought you did not remember, for you failed to mention it." 

Elrohir showed no sign of resentment, and instead stepped aside to reveal a large marble block covered with red satin and gold cushions. 

"I have never known such bliss as I have done since you made the choice a hundred years ago, Lass." 

Legolas gasped as he noticed the bath a distance away, for Elrohir had diverted the spring nearby underground into the garden, where its hot, healing waters emptied into a pool in the ground to form a bath. Rose petals and floating tealights lit up the water's surface, and a deep fragrance filled the air. 

He turned to voice his appreciation when he saw that Elrohir had removed his shirt and tunic, and was clad only in his leggings. 

"Roh?" 

"Strip," Elrohir said, the steel in his tone leaving no room for compromise. 

Legolas shuddered and did as he was told, feeling Elrohir's fiery eyes on every inch of his bared skin while he removed his clothes. 

Elrohir led Legolas and lay him face down on the marble block, arranging the pillows and cushions till he was comfortable. He then uncorked a bottle of fragrant oil, spreading it over his shoulders and back, proceeding to give Legolas a slow, sensual massage, leaving no part of his body untouched, working all the kinks in his muscles with his gentle and firm touch. 

Flipping Legolas over, he covered his eyes with a cloth, and continued to worship his body as he had done before, until Legolas was fully relaxed and almost moaning from the exquisite sensations. 

When that was done, Elrohir rose to straddle his mate, leaning forward to claim his mouth in a kiss. 

"Roh - " Legolas tried to speak, but was silenced as Elrohir reached down - 

*** 

When the stars had cleared from his eyes, Legolas looked into the face of his beloved Elf-knight, who looked no less exhausted and satisfied. 

"Come, Lass," Elrohir said, rolling off Legolas. "Let us take a bath to reinvigorate ourselves." 

Legolas groaned. Elrohir's appetite had yet to be quenched, and knowing him, he had planned a host of other sensual treats for him. 

"Valar, Elmaethor," he said as he slipped into the bath with Elrohir. "If this is your way of making me feel loved, I would hate to think how much agony you would bring upon your enemies." 

"Be thankful that I cannot help but love you, then," Elrohir murmured, before proceeding to give him a scrub procured from pure sea-salts. 

*** 

Legolas awoke late the next morning to find Elrohir staring at him, their limbs still entwined among the sheets and cushions. He smiled back as the memory of Elrohir's loving of the previous day, whether in the bath, or after dinner, or his recitation of his own poetry rakish enough to make the most fearless of warriors blush like a maiden. 

"Thank you, Roh," he said for the umpteenth time. 

"I am afraid I should be the one thanking you, Lass," Elrohir said, laughing. "After all, I never knew you were capable of doing some of the things you did last night! Which, I might add, were more than appreciated!" 

"I could tell from the noises you were making," Legolas replied with equal wit. "Ai, that we could stay here forever." 

"Forever is a long time, Lass." 

"Not long enough for me to spend with you." 

*****   
**Sindarin Translations:**   
Elmaethor - Elf-warrior (Legolas's pet name for Elrohir) 

  
**FIN**   



End file.
